<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Blossoms by Hollie47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695843">Love Blossoms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47'>Hollie47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Step Closer [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason gives Stephanie a rose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Step Closer [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Blossoms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing outside the old building with his jacket pulled tightly around him, Jason took a long drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke out slowly.  The wind was a little stronger today and the sun was hiding behind quite a few large, dark grey clouds, it was the kind of weather he enjoyed. </p>
<p>“Hello young man, how are you today?”</p>
<p>Turning around to see who was speaking to him, Jason saw Mrs. Davies standing among her rose bushes with her bright pink and orange floral weeding gloves on, bucket in hand, and her grey hair under her well used sunhat.  She was his next door neighbour and the only person he would talk to.</p>
<p>“Hello Mrs. Davies, I’m good thank you,” Jason replied, taking another drag of his cigarette as the old woman shook her head at him.</p>
<p>“That’s good to hear, I bet you’ve been up to a lot, probably more than I have,” Mrs. Davies replied, as she fixed her apron and sat down on a pillow and started to pull weeds from her rose bushes.</p>
<p>Trying his best to listen to what she was saying, he glared in the direction of the highway as the sounds of the trucks going by made it very difficult to hear.  At times he wondered what idiot decided to put it so close to a residential area.</p>
<p>“As you know my dear, sweet Albert isn’t with us anymore and I’ve been down about it, I talked with my son on the phone the other day and told him and now my dear son Matthew is bringing my grandkids over today.  I have some cherry pies cooking in the over and if you’re lucky I’ll leave one outside your door for you and your little lady friend,” Mrs. Davies said, pulling a large weed out from between two of her rose bushes.</p>
<p>Nodding his head, it took Jason a few moments before he realised what she had said as he had zoned out for a moment.  “That sounds lovely Mrs. Davies and how do you know about my friend?”</p>
<p>“She likes to stare out the window some days; she’s a very beautiful young lady.”</p>
<p>“She is,” Jason agreed, a small smile appearing on his face.</p>
<p>Lighting up another cigarette, Jason watched as the expression on the old lady’s face changed to one of concern.</p>
<p>“My dear young man, those cancer sticks are a horrible habit, it’s going to kill you one day if you don’t stop.  My dear husband Albert, my beloved father, my grandpa Ernest, and my brother all died from smoking related illnesses, may they all rest in peace,” Mrs. Davies said, crossing herself.</p>
<p>“You’ll like my friend then, her name is Stephanie and she doesn’t like me smoking either, she’s been encouraging me to quit and she even got me those patches to try and I think I’m going to do it for her,” Jason replied, letting the old woman in on his secret.</p>
<p>“I definitely like Stephanie, she’s a keeper,” Mrs. Davies said, smiling at him as she ripped another weed out of her garden.</p>
<p>“She is,” Jason agreed.  Rubbing his smoke against the wall, he took a few feet forward and threw the butt into the bin, earning him a smile from Mrs. Davies.  “I’m going to head back up; I’ll see you tomorrow, maybe.  Have a lovely day.”</p>
<p>“Goodbye, Jason, have a lovely day too.”</p>
<p>Heading towards the door to his building he heard Mrs. Davies call for him once more.</p>
<p>“Here Jason, take this lovely blossom to your lady friend,” Mrs. Davies said, smiling at him before she went back to her weeding. </p>
<p>Looking down at the vibrant red rose with a long stem he was handed, a small smile crossed his face at the thought of giving it to Stephanie.</p>
<p>Taking the stairs all the way back to his safe house, he gently opened the door and noticed Stephanie sitting down on the couch, her back towards him as she watched the latest happenings of Gotham on the news channel.</p>
<p>Hiding the rose behind his back, Jason walked over to Stephanie and knelt down beside her.  Seeing Stephanie’s eyebrow raise with a questioning look on her face, he pulled the rose out and handed it to her.  “A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl,” he said, watching as a massive smile lit up her face as she smelt the flower in her hand.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Jason, you didn’t have to,” Stephanie replied, feeling her cheeks flushing pink as her emotions ran wild inside of her.  Jason had just given her a rose, no one else had ever done that, and it made her feel beyond special.</p>
<p>Getting up from the couch, Stephanie went into the kitchen and pulled the dusty vase out from under the sink.  Rinsing it off, she filled it with water and put her rose in it, smelling it one more time.  Placing the vase on the coffee table, she looked to Jason and smiled.</p>
<p>“I’m happy you like it,” Jason nervously said, scratching the back of his head.  He didn’t know why but seeing Stephanie so excited made him fill with joy and smile at the sight of her.</p>
<p>“I love it, Jason, thank you.”  Going over to Jason, Stephanie wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, resting her head over his heart.  Feeling his arms wrap her, she could hear his heart beat increase.  Being in Jason’s arms made her feel safe, being with Jason made her feel happy; when he wasn’t there she missed him.</p>
<p>Feeling the warmth of Stephanie in his arms, he didn’t want to let her go.  Resting his chin on her head he closed his eyes and basked in the warmth he felt.  Stephanie in his arms felt right, it felt like something he had been missing his entire life and now that he had it he didn’t want to let go.  Opening his eyes, he moved his head and looked down, his blue eyes looking straight into Stephanie’s sparkling blue eyes.  Moving his head slowly down, his lips met Stephanie’s and fireworks exploded inside of him as he pulled her close and deepened the kiss.  Feeling Stephanie’s hands on his face and neck, he placed a chaste kiss on her soft lips as he brought their foreheads together, looking into one another’s eyes, smiles on both of their faces.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>